Systems and applications for delivering computer-based training (CBT) have existed for many years. However, CBT systems historically have not gained wide acceptance. A problem hindering the reception of CBTs as a means of training workers and learners is the inflexibility of courses and training material to adapt to the need of individual learners.
Some CBTs were based on hypermedia systems that statically linked content. User guidance was given by annotating the hyperlinks with descriptive information. The trainee could proceed through learning material by traversing the links embedded in the material. The structure associated with the material was very rigid, and the material could not be easily written, edited, or reused to create additional or new learning material.
Newer methods for intelligent tutoring and CBT systems are based on special domain models that must be defined prior to creation of the course or content. Once a course is created, the course material may not be easily adapted or changed for specific training needs of different learners. As a result, the course often fails to meet the needs of the trainee and/or trainer.
In addition, CBT systems do not provide for collaborative learning that is typically associated with classes taught in a classroom. Practically all CBT courses are constructed according to the paradigm of individual learning that at best is enhanced by an environment that enables users to communicate with each other. For example, a typical web-based course may include an elaborate hyper media structure. The structure is embedded into an environment that provides general tools for communication (e.g., chat rooms or video conferencing). However, content and collaboration are not integrated.
Therefore, for the above and other reasons, new methods and technologies are needed to supplement traditional computer based training and instruction.